reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
George McIntyre
"If you die, I'll kill you" -George McIntyre ("The End") George McIntyre was a flight co-ordinator aboard Red Dwarf when he died. As a high-ranking crewmember, McIntrye was brought back as a hologram. Biography Television ]]George, who spoke with a strong Welsh accent, worked aboard Red Dwarf during its mining mission. He was killed in an unspecified incident. His funeral was held in the Drive Room and his ashes ejected into space. Lister watched the ceremony on his vidscreen and waved goodbye to the cremation canister through the porthole in his Sleeping quarters. A "Welcome back" party was held for George in the refectory when he was deemed necessary for resurrection as a hologram. At the party, which was attended by a large number of people, George thanked everyone for his funeral. He especially liked the Captain's eulogy, which replaced one that George had written himself. He joked that now he was a hologram, he was no longer a threat to anyone's marriages. He also threatened to kill anyone senior to him who died, as they would replace him as ship's hologram. Captain Hollister asked all those present to assist George with his duties, since George was unable to touch anything non-holographic. He also requested that the crew avoid walking through George, no matter how busy they were. Three million years after the accident which killed the crew, Dave Lister emerged from stasis to find himself alone; he is the last crewmember and likely the last human alive. The ship computer Holly then resurrected Lister's bunkmate and former superior on Z Shift, Arnold Rimmer, as the new ship hologram Holly did this as it deemed Rimmer the best one to keep Lister sane, despite the fact they hated each other. Holly could only sustain one hologram at a time, with the replaced McIntyre not being seen again. ("The End") Novels McIntyre (right) in the Red Dwarf Smegazine]] George was heavily in debt to the Ganymedian mafia when the ship reached Mimas. He had a gambling problem, betting on the illegal bloodsport Toot, and had taken out a loan to pay off the debt. The loan company turned put to be a Ganymedian mob front and George was asked to meet with their representatives to arrange payment. When he couldn't pay up, three bodybuilders force fed him his own nose. Later that evening, George shot himself aboard Red Dwarf. Since he was the highest ranked dead crewmember, he replaced Frank Saunders as ship's hologram. As a dead man, he could not be targeted by the mafia. At his "Welcome Back" party, McIntyre said that he had written the eulogy the Captain Frank Hollister had used at his funeral. He also explained why he had committed suicide, hoping that people would understand. After the accident that killed the crew, McIntyre was replaced as hologram by Arnold Rimmer. (Infinity Welcomes Careful Drivers) Behind the scenes * According to Doug Naylor, the character of McIntyre was intended to be from New Zealand until it was decided to make him Welsh. * In the scene in Back to Earth where Lister visits Kochanski's memorial in the Observation Dome, a picture of Mel Bibby can be seen to the far left of the picture of Kochanski. Bibby was the Production Designer for Red Dwarf Series III-VIII who died in 2002. A picture of George McIntyre can also just be seen to the left of Bibby. Category:Characters Category:Series I Category:Novels Category:Red Dwarf Crew Category:Hologram